


Ignored

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ignored, Other, Poetry, angst poettry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: This feeling keeps coming and messing with your head, hurting your heartYour eyes full of tears that won’t fall, it never fallYour heart beats faster everytimeYou feel worthless





	Ignored

 

_Theres this feeling_

_That comes every once in a while_

_Creep into your mind when you are vulnerable_

_And it’s kind of lame that you don’t have any friends near to count on_

_Or none of the ones you know seems to care anymore_

_Apparently they only look for you when they need somethhing_

_You feel used by them_

_The friends you made on the internet_

_Probably they are the only ones that knows you better_

_But at the same time you feel like you don’t matter_

_You feel lonely_

_You feel ignored_

_Ignored by them,by your real life friends, by everyone_

_This feeling keeps coming and messing with your head, hurting your heart_

_Your eyes full of tears that won’t fall, it never fall_

_Your heart beats faster everytime_

_You feel worthless_

_Tried to silence the voice in your head_

_The ones that hurt you, that makes you isolate yourself from everyone_

_You just want to be happy, loved_

_You want to feel noticed_

_Don’t want to feel lonely anymore_

_But someday you will_

_This feeling will be gone_

_Nothing would hurt you anymore_

_You won't feel ignored..._

_**Not anymore** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yopu have enjoyed and let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
